1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical power plants, and specifically to methods for controlling an output of a power plant providing electrical power to a power grid to a method for controlling a power plant according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Background Information
The deregulation of the power generation market in the past years has resulted in an increased competition among power suppliers. In particular, independent power suppliers (IPPS) are increasingly influencing the market rules. The increased competition and the high investments required to operate a power station have led to high expectations in terms of reliability and availability of power stations. In particular, countries which are now in a phase of industrial built-up, are characterized by a continuously growing power demand and, therefore, comparatively unstable grids. In such a situation, the capability of the power plants to provide frequency response is of utmost importance for sustaining a reliable grid operation. In order to make use of the demand of cheap, clean and reliable power supply for the gas turbine business, it is therefore important to enable gas turbine driven power plants to provide frequency response in grids that may experience high and fast frequency fluctuations. The recent blackout in Malaysia underscores the urgency of this requirement.